vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tōya Kagari
Summary Tōya Kagari is the main protagonist of XBlaze – Code: Embryo and the true deuteragonist in XBlaze – Lost: Memories. He was the former wielder of the Legacy Weapon, Crystalline Sealed Blade: Murakumo, and is an artificial human born from the Original Grymoire. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Tōya Kagari, Original Grymoire, Wild Card Origin: XBlaze Gender: Male Age: Teens Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Berserk Mode, Enhanced Senses (Capable of hearing Discover Call from 300 meters away), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of hearing what can't be normally heard), Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection (A union crystal, a parts of him, granted a Union to shoot energy beams), Disease Manipulation (Passively spreaded union disease across the entire world), Limited Glyph Creation, Power Bestowal, Corruption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Capable of corrupting mind and souls), Existence Erasure (Passively erased everyone during Wadatsumi Incident), Creation, Blood Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Passively erased his own memories), Body Puppetry (Scaled from Sechs, who can force others to become union), Durability Negation (Murakumo negates durability of crystals), Power Nullification (Scaled from Acht, who has second skin that nullifies abilities), Healing Negation (Scaled from Ripper, who can negate healing), Thread Manipulation (Scaled from Akira, who can create strings), Limited Transformation (Scaled from Ripper who can transform his fingers to blades), Absorption and Power Absorption (Passively absorbed Ripper, including his powers), Smoke Manipulation (Capable of creating mist out of seithr), Sealing (Scaled from Mei, who can seal others), Summoning (Can summon Black Beast), Light Manipulation (Creates Azure Light), Death Manipulation (Made lands he steps impossible for plants to grow), Chaos Manipulation (Black Beast is a demon of chaos), Acausality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation (Via Exterminator Artorius), Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Passively produces seithr which is poisonous, causes addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Possible Perception Manipulation (Mei sensed Azure from him), Life Absorption (Via Soul Eater) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Information Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: City level (The Black Beast's appearance alone is able to consume the entirety of New Yokozaki with a powerful storm and he has access to its full power using XBlaze). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: Supersonic (Capable of dodging high speed projectiles and even sound waves) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Superior to Union who can pick up electric tower) Striking Strength: City Class (His strikes stopped Kusanagi's momentum) Durability: City level (Capable of surviving Freaks and Sechs' blows) Stamina: High. Able to fight while seriously injured. Range: Kilometers normally. Planetary with some abilities. Standard Equipment: Crystallize Sealed Blade: Murakumo and Original Grymoire. Intelligence: Average normally. Animalistic in Berserk Mode. Weaknesses: Is a pacifist, though this isn't case anymore during Lost Memories. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Teenagers Category:Artificial Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Thread Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Humans Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Life Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Arc System Works